


Night of the Black Moon

by Madaboutagirl



Series: Supergirl - A Series of Villains [5]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment in the series: Episode 5 begins where "Lord Knows" left off. </p>
<p>Krypton was destroyed on The Night of the Black Moon and Kara's world went into total chaos. When the moon goes missing again, an intensely possessive Kara Zor-El appears and threatens Maxwell Lord to stay away from Cat & Carter. Alex and Kal El work together to save her.</p>
<p>*I don't own these characters and I'm not following canon on the show or DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Talk to me Kara, I have Ms Grant with me and we are five minutes out," Lucy says into her comms.

"I just found him," Kara blurts out and Lucy can hear her talking to Carter excitedly.

"She has him," Lucy relays quickly to the woman beside her.

"How is he? I need to talk to him," Cat says frantically.

"Kara? Is he okay? She wants to talk to him," Lucy says into her comms.

A few seconds later Cat's phone rings. "Carter?" she says quickly into the phone.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he says right away.

"I am just so glad that you are okay. Now, I'll be there in a few minutes and I want to know everything that happened," she says trying to stay calm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat enters the museum and quickly scans the area, her relief is palpable when she spots them. Kara stands with an arm loosely over his shoulder as she talks with the security director of the museum and Carter's teacher. Carter staring down at the ground embarrassed.

Suddenly Carter bolts away from her and she looks up confused, until she sees Cat, then smiling in relief, she excuses herself and goes over to them.

Bending down, Cat looks him over and pulls him in close, then kisses him. Once she's reassured that he's fine, she stands up and glares at the security officer and the teacher.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins hoping that she can calm her down, but Cat stalks angrily across the room. Leaving Kara and Carter behind.

Approaching the security director and teacher, she demands, "Can someone please tell me how the hell my son goes missing on a chaperoned tour?"

"Uh...he wasn't missing, Ms Grant," the security director stammers.

"I believe that I can explain," Max says entering the area to stand beside the security director.

"Why are you here?" Cat asks quelling her anger, not wanting to make more of a scene.

"I have an exhibit coming up," he says gesturing to the advertisement on the wall beside them. "And I offered Carter a chance to preview it."

"Oh I'm sorry, Max. Let me rephrase so you can understand," she says calmly as she walks towards him. "Who the hell do you think you are to take my son out of the tour?"

Kara almost needs to use super speed to intercept her, "Uh, maybe we should go into the office over there to discuss this," she suggests trying to prevent them from making a scene in front of Carter's class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat glares dangerously at Max and Kara takes her arm, then motions for him to go first. Cat looks back to see Lucy talking to Carter, so she lets Kara lead her into the room.

Once in the office, Max walks over to the desk, then spins around quickly. "Sorry to upset you Cat, but I thought that it was time that I got to know my son," he replies angrily.

"Carter is not your son," Cat counters, crossing her arms, her voice strong and resolute.

"I always thought the timing was suspicious, but for some unknown reason, I thought that you wouldn't lie about it," Max yells back at her. "But now that I've seen him, I am almost certain that he's mine," he adds.

Kara stands with her back to the door, her mouth agape, this is not what she thought they would be arguing about. Thank god she got them into the office.

"I am going to go out and check on Carter," She announces. "Apparently the two of you have a lot to talk about," Kara says backing out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey, why don't you go get ready for bed," Cat says to her son after they've eaten a late dinner.

"Mom, I'm sorry about today. I know that you're really upset. I promise not to do that again, okay?" Carter says.

"You won't do it again, because you won't go on another field trip without me present," Cat replies firmly. "Now go get ready for bed, I'll be in soon," she adds.

"Good night Kara, thank you for coming to the museum to find me," Carter says giving her a kiss and hug good night.

"Of course," she replies sweetly. "Good night Carter... I love you," she adds.

"I love you too," he says awkwardly. Even though it's been several months now, he is still getting used to his Mom and Kara dating.

Cat watches her son walk down the hall and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"I suppose that I have a lot to explain," she says looking over at Kara worriedly.

"I need you to tell me the truth about your relationship with Maxwell Lord," Kara replies. "It won't change how I feel about you or Carter, but I need to know if he is Carter's father."

"It's more possible than I'd like to believe, but the truth is that I have been afraid to find out," Cat admits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After saying goodnight to Carter, Cat returns to the living room and confesses everything to Kara.

She told her about the fight that she had with her husband over having children. How she moved into the Empire Hotel briefly to sort it out. Which was when she had a brief affair with Maxwell Lord before reuniting with Robert and then finding out that she was pregnant. Terrified that she could be carrying Lord's child, she lied to her husband, who was thrilled to find out that she was pregnant. Lying to Maxwell Lord was easy, because she had convinced herself that she was reuniting with her husband because she was pregnant with his child.

A month later Max tried to blackmail her into selling him shares of CATCO or he would tell Robert about the affair. Faced with losing her business or her marriage, she confessed everything to Robert. He left, the divorce was final before Carter was even born. It took him three years to decide to be a father to his son.

"Cat," Kara says dropping the hand that she's been holding. Although she doesn't want to admit that she's overwhelmed by the story, Kara paces the balcony trying to stay put. Her basic instinct is to go flying so that she can think and clear her head, but it feels selfish to think of herself right now, after Cat has made herself so vulnerable tonight. Yet the thought of Cat and Max together makes her skin crawl. She can't stop seeing his smug face and now, knowing that he's been with Cat. It's too much for her to take, right now.

"Kara," Cat says closing the gap between them and placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. She recognizes the look on Kara's face, it means that she needs time and space to process everything. "Please stay," Cat pleads, knowing it's selfish to ask.

"Cat, this is a lot to take in and I just need a little time to clear my head," Kara says apologetically as she wraps her arms around the other woman and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "But I'll come back tonight, I promise," she whispers into the smaller woman's ear.

Cat closes her eyes silently accepting her terms.

Kara leans down, kisses her and says, "I love you, Cat." Before changing into her supersuit and diving off the balcony all at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying high over the city, Kara closes her eyes to let the night air wash over her a moment, instantly she feels lighter, but the weight of the day is still there. If Max Lord is Carter's father, everything will change. Lord may even sue Cat for joint custody, or worse, sole custody since she lied to him. Cat can't lose Carter. He's everything to her and Kara doesn't want either of them to have to go through this, so she needs to figure out how to protect both them from Maxwell Lord.

Over the ocean, Kara rolls over on her back to look up and is surprised that she can't see the moon. Confused, she slows down and hovers a moment to read the stars in the clear sky. She traces them back to where the moon should be but it's blacked out. She remembers this happening once on Krypton and her Dad called it the Night of the Black Moon. But she's never seen it on earth. Worriedly, she calls her sister.

"Hey what's up?" Alex asks answering the phone slightly out of breath. She and Lucy were making out on the couch.

"Uh, why is there a lunar eclipse tonight?" Kara asks.

"Kara, there's no eclipse tonight, I can see the moon from my balcony," Alex replies turning around on the couch as Lucy groans in frustration. "Wait, where did it go?" she asks turning around and not seeing it.

"It's the Night of the Black Moon, on Krypton it means Lilith is rising in the Ninth House," Kara replies.

"Well, that's not a thing on Earth," Alex says extracting herself from Lucy on the couch and going over to look outside curiously wondering where the moon went.

"If Lilith is rising in the Ninth House, then everything is in flux," Kara replies.

"Kara, you know that I don't believe in that astrology stuff," Alex says turning around and shrugging at Lucy. "It's probably just cloud cover."

"Hmm, maybe," Kara replies glancing around at the cloudless sky. "Alex, it's late, I should get back to Cat's," she says adding, "Love you, night," before ending the call.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure, she couldn't see the moon and then she said something about the Night of the Black Moon, I'm sure that it was just cloud cover," Alex replies.

"What are you talking about? It's a clear night and the moon is right... there." Lucy says pointing to where it's hanging just over their balcony.

"It wasn't there a minute ago," Alex says scratching her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't mean to be so late," Kara says softly slipping into the bed after a quick shower.

Cat turns into her arms and wraps herself around her, "You came back," she whispers.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. Of course, I came back," Kara says softly. Surprised that Cat is acting, well, needy.

"You don't have to say it, I can tell that this changes everything Kara," Cat says tearfully tucking herself in under Kara's chin.

Kara pulls her away and lifts her chin up. "I love you, that hasn't changed," she says sweetly, before kissing her lightly.

"I thought that you weren't coming back and I deserved it," Cat replies pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

Kara is still shocked to see this side of Cat and immediately realizes how to reassure her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Cat. But tonight I want to show you...nothing has changed," Kara says slipping her hands down to find the end of her nightshirt and swiftly removing it as she presses their bodies together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Cat wakes up alone in bed, for a moment she wonders if she merely dreamt that Kara came back last night, but then she notices the wet towel on the floor from Kara's shower last night. Picking it up, Cat turns around and picks up the remote to turn the tv on to determine where her missing girlfriend is.

"Supergirl arrived just in the nick of time to save the homes from the wild fire," the newscaster reports as footage of Supergirl containing the wildfire with her arctic breath show on the screen behind her.

"Well, that explains it," Cat says to herself relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying away after containing the wild fire, Kara notices another fire. It's farther up, above the tree line, where it shouldn't be, so she flies over to investigate it. It looks like an elaborate campfire, but the stones are arranged in an odd pattern, a pattern that reminds her of something that she can't quite recall. Suddenly a shadow crosses over her and she spins around quickly to face it, but there's nothing there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kara calls out to the shadowy figure.

The shadow flows over her again, but then it's gone. Unsure of what is going on, she takes a breath and puts out the fire.

Suddenly, the smoke from the fire swirls black and envelopes her. Coughing she rises up, but the smoke cloud follows her, flying faster, she finally escapes it. She hovers for a moment to shake her head.

"Alex?" she calls her sister on the comm-link.

"What's up Supergirl?" Alex asks.

"I just had a really weird thing happen," she says still feeling confused and a bit disoriented.

"Should I send a team out to get you?" Alex blurts out worried.

"No, I'll be there in a few minutes," Supergirl replies shaking her head again and flying off quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supergirl sits on the exam table and Alex sticks a long swab up her nose and it comes back black.

"Ugh, I should shower before I leave," Kara says grossed out by the swab.

"Explain to me again what happened," Hank says entering the exam room.

"It was like a campfire above the treeline, but the stones were arranged in odd pattern," Kara replies. "It reminded me of something from Krypton, I just can't think of what it is though," she says holding her head a moment.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Alex asks. "Does your head hurt?"

"No, I just felt dizzy and out of focus for a minute," Supergirl replies.

"What about the figure you saw? Describe it in more detail," Hank replies glancing over at Alex to share his concern.

"It was just a shadow, I never saw anyone," Supergirl answers, then softly she says something and Alex cocks her head curiously.

"Kara, you just spoke Kryptonian... it sounded like you said hello," Alex says reaching out for Kara's shoulder.

"I did?" She asks confused, then she smiles, "Oh, I heard that when the shadow passed," she adds.

"The shadow said 'hello' in Kryptonian?" Hank asks carefully.

"I think you should stay here until we figure out what happened out there Kara," Alex replies placing both hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Don't overreact Alex, I need to get into work. Cat and I are working on a big investigative piece," Kara says smiling at her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat looks up from her computer to see Kara finally entering the bullpen in a black skirt and sleeveless black blouse, her eyes dark with liner. She's not wearing her glasses and her hair is down. Confused Cat quickly heads towards the door calling out Kara's name as she approaches the doorway.

"Yes Cat?" Kara asks stepping just inside the doorway, a smirk on her face. "Let me guess, you need a latte? Or is there a shortage of M&M's that I need to take care of immediately?" she questions loudly, unusually sarcastic.

"Get in here and shut the door," Cat says angrily taking a few steps back, not sure what's going on with her girlfriend, but definitely not going to find out in front of the entire bullpen.

Kara steps in and closes the door behind her before striding across the room and out onto the balcony and sits down. 

Cat watches her go and then follows her angrily. 

"Why are you dressed like that and where are your glasses?" She asks sharply following her outside. "Is this some sore of stunt to punish me? We agreed that we wouldn't air personal issues in the office," Cat reminds her.

Kara sits silently looking at her nails, bored.

"Max Lord just served me with papers demanding a paternity test," Cat replies trembling with anger. 

Kara glances up at her and calmly replies, "Cat, Lilith is rising in the ninth house, everything is in flux."

"Kara Danvers," Cat snaps hoping to get her attention. "What the hell is going on with you?" She asks. 

"Kara Danvers is gone, Cat." Kara says with an accent that Cat's never heard before. Then standing up and closing the gap between them, Kara pulls her in possessively. "You belong to Kara Zor-El now," she says thickly, before kissing her strongly.

Pulling away and gasping in shock, Cat stammers, "K-Kara, let go!"

"I'll take care of Mr Lord, he won't be bothering you any longer," Kara says confidently, before releasing her hold on her.

"Kara, please sit down, we need to discuss this," Cat replies rubbing her arms where Kara gripped her tightly.

"The time for talking has passed," Kara remarks. "It is now time for action. Lilith is rising and she demands it," she adds cryptically before flying off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, something is wrong with Kara," Cat says as soon as Alex answers the phone.

"What are you talking about? She's fine, she was just here an hour ago," Alex replies.

"Well, she was just here and trust me she is nowhere close to fine," Cat retorts.

"Cat, she was exposed to something after the fire today and I'm trying to identify it, but I'm not sure yet what it is. Now just tell me what's going on?" Alex responds.

"She came in here dressed like an extra from Twilight, all in black with heavy eyeliner, no glasses and her hair was down," Cat replies. "And Alex she said that Kara Danvers is gone and now I belong to Kara Zor-El."

"Wait, she said that Kara Danvers is gone?" Alex asks carefully repeating it back to Cat.

"Yes. And she was intense and possessive, definitely not herself. What the hell happened out there today?" Cat asks.

"Where is she now?" Alex asks.

"She took off from the balcony," Cat exclaims, "She's flying without the suit," she adds.

"I'm on my way, I'll find her," Alex replies with a confidence that she doesn't feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here to threaten me, Ms Danvers?" Max replies when she storms into his office unannounced. He looks up concerned, he's never seen her like this, what the hell is going on, he wonders to himself. Rising to his feet he comes around his desk to lean on it. His way of showing that he's not scared of her.

"Ms Danvers is gone. And I'm not here to threaten you, Mr Lord," Kara says glaring at him dangerously as she crosses the room. "I am here to promise you that if you don't stay away from Cat and Carter Grant, you will spend what remains of your life in a cave on a remote mountain top in a country that you've never heard off," she snarls angrily as she pokes him in the chest.

"Wow, this act is impressive," he remarks trying to keep his calm, cool demeanor, though he does involuntarily take a step back, rubbing the spot where she poked him. "Channeling your inner Cat Grant?" He asks sarcastically glancing nervously at his cell phone, willing his security team to text him that they're on their way.

"I protect what's mine," Kara says firmly, picking up his cell phone, crushing it in her hand and setting it back down casually. "And just so we're clear...Cat is mine, Carter is mine... you know what, everything in National City is mine Max, so just watch your step and maybe you won't get hurt, or maybe you will. I don't really care," she says as she prowls around the room.

"Look Danvers, I don't know why you think that you can just burst into my office and threaten me", he counters loudly, stepping on the panic button to summon his security team.

"Kara Danvers is gone," she repeats. "And so is your security system," she adds, flashing her laser eyes up to take out the last camera in his office. "And Mr Lord, you can stop stepping on that button, no one is coming," she says punching out a window before flying off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex what are you doing here?" Supergirl asks landing on the roof of CATCO beside the DEO helicopter.

"I came to... where have you been?" Alex asks not answering the question and completely confused because her sister looks totally normal.

"I'm coming to work," Supergirl replies, but Alex can see the slight confused look in her eyes.

The roof door opens and Cat steps out. "Supergirl," Cat gasps softly.

"Oh Cat, I'm sorry that I'm running late, I'll change and be right down," Kara says looking down at her supersuit a little confused, because the last thing she remembers is going into her apartment to change clothes.

Noting that Supergirl seems to be her normal self, Cat carefully asks, "Darling, you've already been to the office, don't you remember?"

"No, I just got here," Supergirl replies. "At least I think that I just got here," she adds confused.

"Supergirl, look at me," Alex says nodding to Vasquez to sneak up on her and slip on the Kryptonite cuffs. "Something is off, I think it has to do with the incident earlier with the campfire, so I need you to trust me and let me help you," she says calmly as Agent Vasquez steps up behind the hero and slips a cuff on her arm.

"What the hell is this?" Kara yells and right before their eyes, she's the Kara that Cat described over the phone. Her eyes flash a dark dangerous shade of blue. Angrily, she jerks her arm away from Agent Vasquez. "Trust you? Why would Kara Zor El trust you? I am the most powerful being on this planet and it's time that everyone knows it!" She exclaims crushing the cuff in her hand and tossing it aside before flying off.

"What the hell was that? Alex exclaims, "Agent Vasquez, those were the right cuffs? " She asks.

Picking up the crushed metal, Vasquez examines it and nods. "They're the Kryptonite cuffs Agent Danvers," she confirms. "But it had no effect on her."

"Hank, we have an emergency situation here," Alex says into the comms, "We need to switch to Sat Com secure," she adds as Vasquez hands her the bag with the Sat com in it.

Turning it on and setting it to protection mode, Alex describes to Hank what just happened.

After a few minutes of discussion, Alex hands the bag back to Vasquez, then motions for Cat to come over to her.

"This is a comms link, put it in your ear and stay in touch with me today. If you see her again, just tap it here and you'll instantly be connected to us," Alex says handing her the small device and watching as Cat fits it into her ear. "But be careful what you say because she can hear us."

"Alex, what the hell happened to her this morning?" Cat asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to get back to the lab and see if I can figure it out," she says heading back to the helicopter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm at her place now, Alex it looks like it was ransacked," Lucy exclaims. "Her clothes are shredded like she tore them from the hanger and then just ripped them apart."

"Get out of there Lucy, I don't know what's wrong with her, but it's like she's two people. Kara is dangerous and angry, but Supergirl is normal, but confused," Alex replies.

"Sounds like we need to find her. Where else would she go?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find her so that I can figure out what's wrong," Alex replies rushing back into the lab. "Hold on Maxwell Lord is calling me," she adds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy enters Max's office and looks at the broken window before contacting Alex. "Well obviously Kara isn't a fan of Maxwell Lord," she says when Alex connects.

"Is Lord okay?" Alex asks.

"He's fine, but from the look on his face he may be reconsidering some of his life choices right now," Lucy says with a smile.

"She's a menace! She took out my entire security system and threatened my life," he yells at Lucy so Alex can hear him.

"What have you done to piss her off like this?" Lucy asks sauntering over to him.

"It's personal and it doesn't involve her," he replies. "But you can bet that I'm going to..." his voice trails off as Supergirl lands in his office.

"Mr Lord, are you okay?" Supergirl asks concerned.

"Don't just stand there, Lane. Grab her!" Max hisses at her under his breath.

"Lucy, what is he talking about? I was just flying by and I saw the broken window" she says glancing around the room. "Another meta human?" She asks.

"No, it was your..." Max begins and Lucy cuts him off.

"Supergirl, we really need your help at the DEO. Beta team captured a Khund today but they are having trouble getting him into a cell," Lucy says thinking quickly.

"Okay, I'll head there now," Supergirl replies and is about to take off, when Max interjects.

"You're just going to let her go? She threatened me!" Max says angrily approaching Lucy.

And suddenly Max is dangling in the air. Supergirl is gone and Kara Zor-El is holding him up by his throat. "She's mine too," she says nodding towards Lucy Lane. "Are you too slow witted to understand that I am more powerful than anyone on Earth?" She asks as he dangles from her hand gasping for air.

The DEO agents look at her, unsure of what's going on. The supersuit is gone and Supergirl is now wearing an all black tac suit like theirs.

"You're going to shoot me?" Kara taunts them and Lucy motions for them to lower their weapons.

"No, they're not going to shoot you. But I need you to put him down and come with us, there's something wrong," Lucy says calmly to her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, this piece of human garbage is still breathing, that's what's wrong," she says throwing him across the room.

He lands with a thud and sits up slowly. "I thought you people were here to protect me!" Max yells at the agents.

Ignoring Lord, Lucy takes a step towards her, "You're not this person Kara," she says calmly. Come back to base with us, let Alex check you out again," she adds softly.

"No." She replies before advancing on Max again, "But I am going to do us all a favor and take that garbage out," she adds angrily.

"Hey, you don't want to do that," Lucy says moving quickly to stand in front of Max. Her hands outstretched palms facing Kara. "Kara, you're the good guy. This isn't what you do," she reminds her.

Kara hesitates and looks confused a moment at the smaller woman standing in front of her defenselessly; before swiftly taking off through the broken window.

"Alex," Lucy says covering her mouth to speak directly to her girlfriend.

"Is everyone okay?" Alex asks.

"For now, but I think I should bring Lord in for his own protection. He has really pissed her off," Lucy replies.

"Okay, bring him in. He'll be bait if nothing else," Alex points out.

"Good point Danvers," Lucy says turning around. "Mr Lord, I think that you should come with us back to headquarters, we can protect you there," she explains.

"Nice try Lane, I'm not going anywhere with you," he says angrily.

"You really want to take your chances with her? She seems really unhappy with you right now," Lucy points out. "And the DEO is probably the safest place for you," she adds.

"I'll agree to this but just until she's captured," he says looking around at the other agents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat are you okay?" Supergirl asks entering the office from the balcony.

"Supergirl," Cat says softly as she reaches up to tap the comms on. "I'm fine, Supergirl. But how are you?" She asks concerned.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Supergirl asks, "Cat you're acting very strangely. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't say anything to upset her Cat, just keep her calm," Alex says softly into the coms link.

"Is that Alex? Why do you have a comms link? Cat what's going on?" She questions.

"Darling, do you remember the fires from this morning?" Cat asks going over and laying her hand on Supergirl's arm.

"Yes, I put them out. Why?" Supergirl asks suddenly.

"It seems that something is affecting you adversely. Alex thinks it's from the second fire," Cat explains carefully.

"Cat, I feel fine," she says looking around the office. "But there are many strange things going on today, someone attacked Maxwell Lord and Lucy said that they need help with a Khund at the base. Oh, I forgot that I was going to help with that," she says distractedly moving back out to the balcony and taking off.

"She's gone again," Cat says, "but she said that she was going to help with a Hund?"

"A Khund, it's an alien from... oh it doesn't matter, hopefully she'll show up here," Alex replies. "Unfortunately, I still don't know what's causing this," she says frustratedly.

"Alex, I don't like this at all. What the hell is going on with Kara?" Cat asks angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supergirl is flying out to the DEO when she hears the tell tale sound of a plane with engine trouble, she quickly surveys the sky and locates the small jet about to make an emergency water landing. She swoops down and under it, just before it touches the water and then she returns it to the airport setting it down gently.

"Thanks Supergirl!" The pilot says looking relieved as she flies away.

"Supergirl, where are you?" Alex asks switching back to the other frequency.

"The airport, I just saved a small jet from a water landing," she replies proudly.

"That's great," Alex replies. "Any chance that you can come out to the DEO right away, there's something that I need to talk to you about," she adds.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Supergirl replies.

A few minutes later she lands at the DEO and immediately staggers and collapses on the ground.

"Alex what's happening?" Supergirl cries out confused about her weakened state.

"I'm sorry," Alex replies. "I had to do it, I had no choice."

As Supergirl goes unconscious Hank moves in with a gurney and two agents, they pick Supergirl up and place her on the bed and take her to the medbay.

"This is for her own good," Hank reminds Alex.

"I know, but what if I can't figure it out?" Alex asks tearfully.

"You will, you always do," Hank replies confidently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you know about Lilith rising?" Alex asks her mother over the phone.

"Hmm, Kryptonian astrology. I wish your father were here, he knew everything about it. Why are you asking?" Eliza responds curiously.

"Mom, something is wrong with Kara. It's like she's been split into two people. Supergirl, who is well, Supergirl, and Kara Zor-El, who apparently is stronger than Supergirl and immune to Kryptonite," Alex explains.

"Alex, this doesn't make any sense. Back up and tell me what happened," Eliza replies confused.

"On her way back from the wildfire this morning she encountered another fire up above the treeline. She said that the stones were arranged in a Kryptonian symbol and that when she put out the fire, it turned into a smoke form and wrapped around her, she flew mach 1 to get out of it," Alex answers.

"After this exposure, she's been acting like two separate people?" Eliza questions.

"Yes and I took samples of her nasal secretions and I'm analyzing them, there appears to be an unknown substance in her system that shares similar molecular structure as Kryptonite," Alex replies.

"Alex where is she now?" Eliza asks.

"We used Kryptonite to subdue her and I have her sedated here in the medbay as Supergirl," Alex answers.

"I'm on my way, we should work together on this. Alex, I seem to recall it's called Night of the Black Moon and it occurs on a ten or twelve year cycle," Eliza explains.

"Wait, you think there's something to this astrology business?" Alex asks incredulously.

"Alex, I'm looking at your father's notes and the last time Lilith was in the Ninth House, Kara's pod landed on Earth," Eliza replies.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kara looks up at the sky and smiles. She has missed seeing the Kryptonian night sky and constellations._

_"Kara, what do you see?" Zor-El asks his daughter._

_"Lilith is rising in the seventh house," she replies to her father._

_"And what does that mean Little One," he asks._

_"Lilith in the seventh house is a great responsibility to us all," Kara answers. "Everything we do is a reflection of her. She is reflected in both our kindness and our anger. We must choose to act carefully; thinking of the greater good and putting aside our personal aspirations," she adds._

_"Excellent Kara," he says proudly._

_"Father, what can we do to help Aunt Astra honor Lilith as we do? I fear that she is so angry with Mother, that they will never speak to each other again," Kara asks worriedly._

_"Little One, do not be concerned with your Mother and Aunt Astra's disagreement," he advises his daughter. "They are so much alike, yet they disagree over many things," Zor-El replies._

_"But Father, Aunt Astra believes that Krypton is dying. Is it not true? Why does she think this?" Kara asks._

_"Kara, this is the year that the Black Moon rises when Lilith is in the Ninth House. Your aunt believes that this will bring about greater instability for Krypton, but not all agree with her." He explains._

_"Father, what will happen if Krypton is destroyed? Will we die?" Kara asks concerned._

_Kneeling down to speak directly to his daughter, Zor-El, places his hands on her shoulders. "Kara, your mother is working long hours with the Council of Elders to save Krypton. Trust that she will," he answers, kissing her forehead and pulling her to him tightly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it possible that this is just temporary... due to the exposure?" Cat asks, her tone subdued and concerned as she sits in the windowless office with Alex and Hank.

"I don't know and that is possible, but we are still analyzing the substance. The only thing that I know right now is that it has shared properties with the Kryptonite that we're using now to keep her powerless and sedated," Alex explains.

"Is there someone else who knows more about it whom you could consult?" Cat asks, she worries that Alex is trying to hard to take care of her sister without considering other sources.

"Ms Grant, Alex Danvers is the authority on Kryptonian physiology. And I have complete confidence that Agent Danvers is the best person for this situation," Hank replies confidently.

"Have you considered waking her up and asking her?" Cat asks.

"It's too dangerous, if she flips back into her alternate personality... We don't know if we can contain her," Alex points out worriedly. "Kara appears to be stronger than Supergirl, which doesn't make sense and shouldn't even be possible," she adds.

"Kara is too important to just be lying around unconscious like this," Cat snaps. "Now fix it!" She adds before leaving the room.

Hank watches her leave. "Have Lane see her back to her office. And she's done here until we find a solution. No more civilians in the building once we release Lord," he says firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy looks up to see Cat facing the wall trying to brace herself.

"Cat," she says softly and to her surprise the woman turns to her and falls into her arms. "Hey, Kara's going to be okay. She's in good hands here. We'll take good care of her."

"What if this is permanent? What if Kara Danvers really is gone and we're left with this Kara Zor-El," Cat asks tearfully.

"Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El are the same person, they always have been and they will be again," Lucy says firmly.

Cat nods. She knows this is true, but she's scared. "I don't know how it happened, but sometime in the last two years, Kara stopped being my assistant and became one of the most important people in my life and my son's life...we can't lose her," Cat says softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I may be able to help you with whatever is going on with Supergirl," Max replies when Vasquez let's him out of the secure cell.

"Supergirl isn't your concern, Mr Lord," Vasquez says ushering him out of the detainment area.

"I know a lot about Kryptonian physiology," Max persists.

Vasquez glances at him, but remains silent as she escorts him to Hank's office. "Sir, I have Mr Lord," she says when Hank looks up.

"Sit down, Lord. We need to have a talk," Hank's voice is firm.

"I just offered my services to your Agent, but she seems to think that you have all the experts that you need on this case," Max replies.

"Unless this is something that you've cooked up in your lab, your services are not needed here," Hank retorts.

"No, no. This isn't anything that I've done," Max says holding up his hands, palms out.

"Then we just need to get a few details out of the way. This didn't affect Supergirl, in fact she saved a small plane from crashing into the ocean right before we took her into custody. There are only a few people who know that there is anything wrong and we intend to keep it that way," he points out gruffly.

"Okay, so what are you going to do about Kara Danvers, she's a menace," Lord counters.

"I'm going to remind you that Ms Danvers is an undercover agent for this agency and any disclosure of that would be an act of treason. She's been pulled off the street and is under care at our facility. She is no longer a menace, as you put it," Hank says grimacing.

"Fine," Max replies. "Am I free to go now?"

"No press conferences. If I see you on any media outlet talking about Supergirl or Kara Danvers, I'll have you arrested so quickly, your head will spin. Do you understand me?" Hank says rising to his feet, his voice low and angry.

"I-I understand," Max replies hesitantly. If he's honest, Hank Henshaw is intimidating as hell, but Max is rarely honest about these things.

"I'll have an agent drive you back to the city," Hank says picking up the phone on his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, I brought your father's research on Kryptonian astrology," Eliza says when she enters the lab.

"Set it all there," Alex says pointing to a table off to the side of her desk.

Eliza sets everything down, then goes over to her daughter. Alex looks up tiredly from her research and then suddenly, she launches into her mother's arms.

"Mom, what if we don't..?" Alex begins to ask tearfully.

"Shhh, we'll figure it out. El Mayara, right?" Eliza says into her daughter's ear.

"El Mayara," Alex says softly closing her eyes a moment. Almost pulling strength from her mother's embrace.

"First, I want to see Kara, then we can get started," Eliza says when Alex pulls away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Mother, where will we live when Krypton is gone?" Kara asks worriedly._

Resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Alura questions, "Darling daughter, you should be concerned with your studies. Do you not have exams this week?"

_"Mother, how can my studies be important right now? Krypton is unstable, the quakes occur all night. Dar's father told him that they will leave for Almerac soon," Kara replies._

_"Almerac is not the solution and Va-Ne and others like him are cowards for abandoning Krypton," Alura snaps angrily before catching herself and smiling at her daughter. "Their faith in Rao and El Mayara are not as strong as ours," she adds softly, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it tightly before kissing her lightly on the head._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza leans over the bed and presses a soft kiss to Kara's forehead, before giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Alex, how was she before you put her under?" Eliza asks.

"She was scared and confused. She knew that something was wrong, Mom," Alex replies.

"Did she know about the split?" Eliza asks.

"No, I don't think she was aware of it. But you could only talk to her if she was Supergirl," Alex answers as she reviews the monitors. Then turning to face her mother, she adds, "Mom, what if this is some sort of psychotic break?"

Eliza crosses the room to take Alex by the shoulders. "I know that you're worried, but Alex you've done the right thing. You've protected her and together we'll figure this out," she says pulling her in closely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days and Cat is working late again trying to get all of the editing done that Kara usually does for her. She hadn't realized how much she had been assigning her until she went to split up Kara's duties between Kelly and Emily.

Engrossed in the story that she's working on Cat doesn't hear the elevator or the woman approaching until a shadow crosses her desk.

"Alex!" she says looking up suddenly. "Is she... is there any change?" Cat asks hopefully.

"No, but Mom thinks that we're getting closer," Alex says, then laying a file down in front of Cat, she adds, "Here."

"What is this?" Cat asks looking down at the folder.

"It's a paternity test. Lord isn't Carter's father," Alex replies.

"How did you...You're positive?" Cat asks.

"I didn't exactly get his permission to run the test, but yes, I am positive," she admits.

"Alex, I don't really care how you managed to do it," Cat replies relieved to finally know the truth. Placing her hand over her heart, she adds, "Thank you." Then standing up to come around her desk she stops in front of the younger woman and says, "You look like hell."

"Thanks, this is the first time that I've left the DEO in past 48 hours," Alex admits.

"You didn't have to come here personally, you could have called," Cat points out leaning against her desk.

"I-I wanted to see you," Alex stammers a little and looks down nervously. "Cat, I'm sorry about Hank, he's very protective of Kara and even though you've been out there before, he's still nervous about you seeing so much..."

"Because I'm the Queen of all Media," Cat interrupts finishing her sentence. "As long as you know that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your organization. I may not be a fan of shadowy government agencies, but I do understand the need for this one to operate as it does," she remarks.

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She knew that Cat would not accept being banned from the DEO for her own safety and honestly she's a bit surprised that the media mogul is accepting this excuse for why she can't visit Kara.

Cat smiles softly at Alex, before picking up the empty glass from her desk, Cat heads over to the bar and pours another drink for herself and one for Alex.

"Come," she says handing the drink to Alex and heading outside to the balcony.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but this is where I first realized Kara was Supergirl," Cat remarks. Sentiments like this are not her forte, but she's going to try. She needs Alex to know that she cares deeply about her sister.

"I told her to stop visiting you out here, because I knew that you would figure it out," Alex replies. "I think that she wanted you to, she needed you to see her," she adds.

"It was difficult enough to ignore her before she was Supergirl, but afterwards... well, you know all that now," Cat adds a little embarrassed.

Alex smiles at her and holds up her glass, "To Supergirl," she says softly and Cat repeats the name softly as she touches their glasses together.

The sit silently for a few minutes savoring the peaceful evening and the cool evening air.

"This isn't about media access, your concern is for something else..." Cat says sitting her glass down and turning to face Alex. "This is about containment, isn't it?"

"I-I can't say yet. But we are limiting access as a precaution. Cat until we know exactly what we're dealing with, we have to be extremely cautious," Alex replies.

"I am going to trust that you and Dr Danvers will take care of our girl, but I want to see her as soon as she's awake. You must promise me that," Cat says firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long has her blood pressure been elevated?" Alex asks entering the medbay the next morning.

"It's been steadily rising," Eliza replies. "You should see this EEG," she adds moving out of the way to let Alex come in closer to read it.

"What the hell is going on in her head?" Alex blurts out, taking Kara's hand and rubbing her arm to soothe her sister.

"I think that we should lower the sedation level and bring her out of it," Eliza advises. "Alex, what if she thinks that she is back into the phantom zone... we can't wait. She needs to know that she's here, safe with her family," she adds.

Alex looks down at Kara worriedly.

Kal El enters the medbay, "How is she?" He asks.

"She's stressed. What if she doesn't know that we're here? We need to bring her out of sedation," Eliza answers.

"Mom, it's too dangerous to bring her out, since we don't know what's going on," Alex points out.

"I'm here Alex, bring her out so that I can talk to her," Kal counters, placing a strong hand on Kara's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you sure, Kal?" Alex asks.

"Yes, just bring her out slowly so that she can focus on me," he replies sitting down on the side of the bed. "We need to make sure that she knows that she's with us and not lost in the phantom zone again," he says smiling softly at Eliza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Kal says when Kara's eyes flutter open.

It takes her a moment to let her eyes adjust, then she tries to sit up. He gently presses her back down. "Just take it easy, you've been out for a few days," he says quietly.

"A-a-a few days? Kal, what's happening?" Kara questions.

"You've been exposed to something," he replies. "Eliza and Alex are trying to figure it out, but you need to tell me everything. Can you do that?" He asks.

"I've been dreaming of Krypton. It was so real. Kal I feel like I've just been there," she says rapidly. "My father was teaching me about The Night of the Black Moon and Lilith rising. Argo City wasn't stable. My parents told me they were sending us to Earth, I saw the pods. You were just a baby."

He smiles at her and takes her hand in his, squeezing it to share his strength with her. "Those were just memories, Kara."

"Kal, there's something else. There are dark thoughts that keep creeping into my mind. Not the usual stuff, these are different. I don't think they are mine, at least I hope that they aren't," she adds worriedly.

"Tell me about them," he replies, "We'll figure it out together."

Kara recounts the vivid dream about an explosion that killed her, but left her floating and free. Then she describes several escapees of Fort Rozz that Kal captured before she was Supergirl. As she talks, she begins to speak in a Kryptonian accent mixing up her words with Kryptonian ones. Alarmed, Kal looks over to Alex and nods. She quickly injects Kara's IV to put her back under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara's memories are not her own," Kal points out. He then explains that Kara has memories of being on the Fort Rozz ship and of prisoners that he captured when she was a child.

"I need to consult Kalex," he remarks.

"What is Kalex?" Alex asks.

"Kalex was my father's robotic servant on Krypton, he was sent in my pod and I keep him in The Fortress of Solitude. He's my main link to Krypton, other than Kara." Kal explains.

"They sent an AI with Kara," Alex replies. "Maybe it could help you?"

"Okay, let's try that first," he replies.

It is much easier for Kal to interact with the AI and since he never knew his aunt, he's not distracted by her. It doesn't take him long to determine that the AI doesn't have all of the information that they need.

"I think that Kalex will know more, just keep her sedated until I return," Kal replies anxious to leave.

Flying out to The Fortress of Solitude, he organizes everything in his head and as soon as he enters the Fortress he consults Kalex with a series of questions. Each question clarifying what he found out from the Alura AI and then he delves deeper into the the situation to get as much back story as he can from Kalex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat is sitting in her home office waiting for her son to get home from school. She left work early today after a disastrous meeting with the in house attorney regarding the expose on Maxwell Lord. Thoroughly frustrated, she grabbed up her things and left right after the meeting and came home to work in her home office. As soon as she got home Alex called to update her on Kara. Since the call ended, she's been unable to move from her chair. Her heart is screaming for her to go see Kara. Her mind telling her to trust Alex and be respectful that this isn't a normal situation.

 _Kara Danvers is gone._ The words echo in Cat's head and she shudders at the memory of them passing Kara's lips. The thought of not seeing that bright and sunny version of Kara everyday, well Cat isn't going to let herself think about it any longer. The two Dr Danvers are brilliant and they'll fix this, she reminds herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Before Alura launched the Fort Rozz Prison Ship into the phantom zone, there was an uprising led by Indigo, a Brainiac leader. Indigo rigged an explosion, it killed 9 other prisoners, but only seven bodies were found. Zora Vi-Lar and Lesla Lar-Qa were never found but presumed to have been killed, which is why neither appear on the ship's manifest.

Zora Vi-Lar was a Kandorian criminal, she earned her place in Fort Rozz when she fell in with the Brainiac Tribe and became one of their more valuable assets. She was known as the Black Flame, due to her telekinetic abilities.

Lesla Lar-Qa was a common Kandorian con artist, who managed to impersonate the daughter of a Council Elder to get into the office of Adjudicator General, Alura In-Ze." Kal explains sharing the information that he obtained from Kalex.

"Wait, she impersonated Kara to get into her mother's office?" Alex questions, putting it all together.

"Yes," he replies.

"I don't understand how any of this relates to Kara's situation now?" Eliza asks.

"They both were on Fort Rozz, Eliza. And it's possible that Zora Vi-Lar was able to transport herself out of her body before it was killed by the bomb," Kal explains. "It's possible that they have been one this whole time," he adds.

"But now something has happened to Lesla and you think that Zora is inside of Kara?" Eliza questions shaking her head in disagreement.

"Mom, it would explain Kara's personality shift, but I still don't understand why the Kryptonite doesn't affect her the same way it affects Supergirl," Alex remarks.

"If she is an ethereal being with telekinetic ability, then she exists in two dimensions, Kryptonite only exists in one dimension," Eliza points out.

"If all of this is true and I'm stressing the 'if', then what can we do to get her out of Kara's body?" Alex asks.

"Kara is going to need to force her out," Kal replies. "And we need to figure out how to contain her," he adds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, are you sure that Kara is going to be okay?" Carter asks entering Cat's home office.

Cat looks up and frowns at the sight of his young face fraught with worry. "I don't know Carter, but I hope so," she answers honestly, offering a hopeful smile. Other than talking with her attorney regarding arranging for an independent lab to conduct the paternity test, she hasn't gotten much work done since she got home.

"I miss her," Carter says sadly. "Can we go see her?"

"I miss her too, darling. But she can't have visitors right now," Cat admits, before opening her arms to offer him a hug.

He steps in closer and lets her hug him briefly.

"Can we go see her soon?" He asks pulling away.

"I will ask and let you know," Cat replies blinking back the tears that threaten to fall. "Now, what should we have for dinner?" She asks forcing herself up to her feet.

"I'm not hungry," he says turning to leave the room.

Cat sighs. She doesn't want to lie to him and is proud that she hasn't so far. But she also can't tell him everything that Alex has told her about what's wrong with Kara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Mother, will you and Father join me on Earth?" Kara asks as her parents explain that they are sending her and her baby cousin to Earth._

_"Darling Kara, we are staying here to save Krypton and we'll come get you and bring you back when it's safe," Alura explains._

_Zor-El looks away. He knows that scenario is unlikely and seeing the fear and worry on his young daughter's face, his resolve to send her away is about to break. He kisses Kara goodnight and leaves the room quickly._

_"Mother are you sending me away because of what happened at the council office? I didn't give Lesla my access chip, I don't know how she got it... it won't happen again!" Kara says crying._

_"Kara, Lesla Lar-Qa used your kindness against you. Your Father and I are not sending you to Earth as a punishment, we are sending you because you will be safe there. On Earth you will have an extraordinary life. The Earth's yellow sun will make you stronger than any human," Alura replies wiping away her daughter's tears. "Darling, on Earth you will teach young Kal El all about Krypton and one day, the two of you may come back here and save us," she adds hopefully._

_"Mother, I want to stay here and help save Krypton," the girl replies._

_"Darling, Krypton isn't safe for you any longer. Now would it help tonight, if I stay with you until you fall asleep?" Alura asks, guiding Kara back to her bed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex is asleep laying across the bed still holding Kara's hand when Eliza enters the medbay. She stands at the door and smiles tearfully. She can remember how upset Alex was when Kara first joined their family. But as soon as school started and she saw how lost and lonely Kara was, she quickly became the protective big sister, even though Kara quickly grew taller and stronger than her. Standing there overwhelmed by memories of the two girls, she doesn't hear him approach until a strong hand warms her shoulder. Instinctively she reaches up and places her own hand over it.

"I'm sorry that Jeremiah never got to see them all grown up," Hank says softly.

"Me too. He would be so proud of them both," Eliza replies turning towards him.

"There's so much of him in Alex," Hank points out.

"Yes, there is. She is so much like him, it scares me," Eliza says dabbing at her tears with her sleeve.

"You should go lie down, tomorrow will be a big day," Hank points out.

"Yes..." Eliza says before turning back to look at the girls.

"Should we wake her?" Hank asks.

"No, she won't leave her tonight," Eliza replies knowingly. "Just let her sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when they woke her up, Kal immediately explained to her about Zora and how to maintain control of her mind. At first Kara didn't believe them, but then she felt the shift beginning and she fought it off. It took a lot of her energy and they almost gave up and put her back under before she assured them that she had it under control.

"I just want to be myself again. Whatever it takes," Supergirl exclaims after regaining control again.

"No," Alex says shaking her head slowly. "This can't be our only option," she adds.

"How do we know that she'll leave me and go to the Valtron?" Supergirl asks.

"Well since you are now controlling her, you can force her out. The Valtron will be her only option and she'll find him easier to control," Kal explains.

"But then how do I fight both of them?" Supergirl points out.

"You won't have to," Hank says entering the room.

"No offense Hank, but I've got this," Supergirl replies confidently.

"No offense taken," he says crossing the room. "But I have something that you don't and it will end this," Hank says looking directly at her.

"You think that you can kill an ethereal being," Alex scoffs.

"Not exactly, but I have something that will take away her powers," he says holding up a small lead box. "It's a nugget of gold kryptonite."

"Wait, if there's a kryptonite that will take away her powers, won't it also take mine" Supergirl blurts out looking over at Kal.

"Yes, it will," he replies before turning to Hank. "But what I want to know is why does the government have it?" Kal asks him angrily.

"The government doesn't have it. I do," Hank counters. "Look, I came across this recently. I kept it, so that it wouldn't be used against either of you," he explains.

"How do we know that it will work on Zora? Other forms of kryptonite don't affect her," Alex points out.

"Well, that is where you and Dr Danvers come in," Hank counters handing her the box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm still not sure about this," Lucy confides to Hank as they stand watching the monitor. They placed Supergirl in one of the modules that they use in the detainment room where they unload the new aliens to test them before determining how to confine them.

"Supergirl can handle herself, now that she's aware of the interloper," Hank replies confidently.

"Okay, but are you sure that Zora cannot possess you?" Lucy asks.

"I'm positive, the Martian mind is stronger than any Kryptonian," he answers confidently. "Once Kara forces her out of her mind, then you must seal her cell to protect her," he explains.

"You're sure that the seal will be enough to protect her from the kryptonite?" Lucy questions.

"We don't have time to test it, but I'm fairly certain," he replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy enters the detainment room with Valtrex, the Valtron in kryptonite handcuffs. She pushes him into the other module and secures it with her passcode.

"Agent Lane, there's been a mistake. I am not a threat to Earth," Supergirl says loudly.

"There's no mistake Supergirl, you are being detained for our safety... and yours," Lucy replies using the agreed upon script.

"I'm not sick, you can't do this," Supergirl continues to protest.

"She's the reason that I'm locked up? You're rounding up Kryptonians because of her?" Valtrex asks angrily.

"Not just because of her. Valtrex, you're a criminal and can't be trusted," Lucy points out.

"You can't lock me up with these criminals!" Supergirl counters.

"We have to... we have no choice," Lucy replies shrugging before walking towards the door to leave.

Lucy flinches, Supergirl transformed into Kara Zor-El right before her eyes.

"Kara Zor-El will not be treated as a common criminal!" Kara roars.

Lucy glances up a moment, praying that the containment module will hold, before rushing out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon the observation deck Alex, Eliza and Kal watch the monitors, a moment passes, then Lucy joins them. Seeing Kara transform again has them concerned that she's not strong enough to go through with the plan.

They watch as Kara paces the module before suddenly dropping to her knees. After a few minutes a black mist appears in the module with her, it swirls around her, before passing through the vent in the containment module.

Alex hits a button and a shield pops up from beneath Kara's module to seal her in. The mist swirls back over to investigate it.

In the other module, Valtrex breaks out of the handcuffs. The mist stops, then floats over to the other one and enters it. Valtrex pulls something out of his pocket and sprays it into the air. Suddenly the black mist falls and a shadowy form appears on the ground. The Valtron transforms into J'onn J'onzz then exits the module. Another shield comes up from the floor securing the second module with Zora inside.

Kal looks over at Alex and she nods, "The room is kryptonite free," she replies looking at her screen before hitting the button to deactivate the module with Kara in it. The shield drops to the floor and they all gasp when the see Kara laying on the floor. Hank rushes over to her and unlocks the module. Outside Lucy quickly enters her code. She and Kal rush in just as Hank is opening the door.

"Kara!" Kal exclaims pushing his way past Hank to get to her.

"Let's get both of you out of here, quickly," Hank says as Kal picks her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat looks up to see Lucy Lane entering her office. Slowly she removes her glasses and steels herself for the news. "If it was good news, Alex would have come herself," Cat points out, carefully choosing her words.

Lucy grimaces. "Fair point," she concedes, slowly approaching Cat's desk. "Kara is okay. I can take you to see her, but I need to tell you something first," Lucy begins to explain.

Cat rises quickly to her feet, "Tell me on the way," she says grabbing her bag and tossing in her phone.

"Cat wait. Her powers are out," Lucy says placing a hand on the other woman's arm.

"Okay, this has happened before," Cat replies eyeing the brunette carefully. "Why are you... unless you think that it is permanent," she says considering that possibility.

"We don't know. She's very weak. Eliza and Alex are running tests now." Lucy explains.

Cat exhales slowly and paces a bit. "How did this happen?" She asks.

"It's possible that she just blew out her powers when she forced the interloper out of her mind," Lucy replies, "But we used Kryptonite to strip the other being of her powers... Kara knew the risks," she adds quickly.

"Just take me to her. I don't care about any of this right now. I need to see her now!" Cat demands jerking away from Lucy and storming out of her office.


	5. Chapter 5

"Superman is also here?" Cat questions, suddenly a little anxious to see Superman under these conditions. But then she has met all of Kara's family during one crisis or another.

"Yes, but you've met him before, right?" Lucy asks.

"Of course," Cat snaps as she follows the brunette into the DEO.

They walk silently through the command room and down the hall to the medbay. Cat is staring ahead, trying not to let her mind wander into all the what ifs that are threatening her brain.

Alex and Eliza are standing in the hall when Lucy and Cat approach.

"Is there any change?" Lucy asks.

"She's awake. Kal is in there with her now," Eliza replies, looking past Lucy. "Hello Cat," she says moving around the agent to embrace Cat.

"How is she?" Cat asks.

"I'm not sure. When we told her what happened, she asked us to leave," Eliza confides.

Cat sighs. "And what exactly happened?" She asks.

"I think that it took everything that she had to push the interloper out of her body," Eliza replies.

"Cat, what Mom's not telling you, is that we turned that kryptonite into a vaporous weapon and Kara could have been exposed to it," Alex snaps.

"Alex, we took every precaution possible, she wasn't exposed..." Eliza counters.

"Mom, her powers may not be out ...they may be gone. And it's my fault," she adds before storming off.

Cat reaches out to keep Eliza from following Alex. Instead, Lucy follows her and Eliza looks back at Cat questioning her.

"She'll be okay," Cat says reassuring Eliza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Lucy says following Alex into her office and closing the door.

"Not now," Alex snaps waving her off as she turns her back to her girlfriend.

"This isn't your fault," Lucy says closing the door and leaning back on it.

"I weaponized that kryptonite without fully testing it. If her powers are gone, it's completely my fault," Alex points out.

"She knew that and still agreed to the risk," Lucy counters.

"She only agreed because of her blind faith in me," Alex replies. "And now I've failed her," she adds covering her face with her hands.

"You didn't fail her," Lucy replies crossing the room. "You saved her," she reminds the other woman.

"What if she never gets to fly again? She loves to fly," Alex says turning towards the brunette.

"We'll take her hang gliding or parachuting, maybe she can take up base jumping," Lucy adds, moving in and placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex exhales heavily and Lucy wraps her up in her arms. "Alex, you did nothing wrong. You saved her from Zora," Lucy reminds her.

"If her powers are gone, she's going to hate me. And she's my sister, Lucy... I can't lose her," Alex says burying her head in the brunette's neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex promised that she wouldn't leave me out," Cat replies suppressing her anger.

"I'm sorry, but we felt that it didn't seem worth the risk to have all of us here. The decision to proceed wasn't made lightly, but it was made quickly. The stress on Kara to hold onto the interloper and prevent her from moving to someone else was great," Eliza explains.

"I wish that I could have seen her one last time, before... before this," Cat remarks. "Lucy and Alex both promised me that I could see her before any decisions were made," she adds, shooting Eliza a steely gaze.

Eliza nods, she would have made the same promise. "Cat, if she has lost her powers, there's a very good chance that she'll hate us, but now...she'll still have you." Eliza points out.

Cat glances over to the other woman, considering her words. "No Eliza. She won't hold it against either of you," Cat says knowingly. "She will blame herself... for everything."

"Hmmm, you know her quite well, don't you?" Eliza murmurs, pausing to consider what to say next.

Cat nods and Eliza sighs heavily.

"When Kara first came to live with us, we told her to hide her powers. She was just a girl, we thought that it was too much pressure on her to be a hero like her cousin. My husband even made her lead-lined glasses to help limit her vision so that she could be more normal, more human. We thought that we were helping her," Eliza explains.

"She understands now that you were trying to protect her," Cat replies. "She loves you both very much."

"Thank you," Eliza says softly before wrapping her arms around herself.

They both stare into the room. Kal is lying beside Kara wrapped around her talking to her softly.

"He used to come visit and they would lay like that for hours, he was the only one who could reach her then," Eliza says softly. "I hope that we haven't set her back to that point," she adds worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it? Are your powers coming back?" Kal asks sensing a sudden change in Kara.

"No," Kara says looking down shyly, "Uh, Cat is here," she says nodding towards the door.

"I know, I, uh, I heard her, but...how did you know?" He asks.

"I can see her reflection in the glass, she's talking to Eliza just out of sight of the window," Kara explains.

"Ah, well should I leave and let her come in?" he asks pulling away a bit.

"Kal?" Kara asks reaching out for his hand. "My relationship with Cat is really complicated and now this... this situation... I'm not sure what to do," she stammers.

"Kara," he replies squeezing her hand. "You take some time for yourself, but don't shut her out. She loves you, she'll understand that you need some time to adjust," Kal adds leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Kara nods thoughtfully.

"You want her to come in, or should I ask her to wait?" He asks swinging around to sit on the edge of the bed.

"She can come in," Kara replies.

"Kara, your powers aren't gone permanently. I really believe that," Kal says firmly before turning to leave.

The medbay door opens when Kal approaches and he gestures for Cat to enter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat enters the room tentatively, unsure of what to expect.

"I'm sorry," Kara says as soon as Cat enters the room.

"No apologies," Cat replies sternly. "Besides, you can't apologize for something that wasn't your fault," she adds approaching the bed slowly.

"Cat..." Kara begins to protest.

"Kara," Cat counters. "No. Apologies."

She stares at her sternly a moment, before her features soften. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Well, how I usually feel when I've blown out my powers," Kara amends, smiling nervously.

Cat glances back at the glass doors and seeing that Eliza and Kal have left, she leans in and kisses her.

"How are you?" Kara asks concerned.

"Carter is a mess, he misses you so much," Cat replies.

"I didn't ask about Carter, yet. Cat, how are you?" Kara repeats.

"Better." Cat admits sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed, pulling Kara's hand into her lap.

They sit like that for a few minutes before Kara pulls her hand away. "I-I may have lost my powers... forever," she stammers unable to make eye contact with her.

"Yes, but Eliza says it is more likely that you didn't," Cat reminds her.

"It is still a possibility," Kara replies, her voice breaking slightly. "I need to consider what my life will be like without them," she adds looking down and moving away from her.

"When your powers were out during the earthquake, you talked a gunman out of robbing a store. You don't need powers to be a hero," Cat reminds her.

"He didn't know that I was powerless," Kara points out. "And I'm pretty sure people will figure out that I don't have powers when I suddenly can't swoop in and save them," she adds. 

"Your life will be full, with or without your powers. Kara, the powers, your powers don't define you. You define them," Cat says lifting up Kara's face so that she can feel the truth in her words. 

"I may never wear the suit again," Kara says sadly.

"There are other ways to be a hero, that do not involve wearing a cape," Cat quips.

"I know there are, but this is all I've known," Kara replies biting her lip to keep back her tears.

Cat pulls her into her arms wrapping her in a tight embrace. Kara closes her eyes and lets herself really feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later and they are all arguing again over what is best for Kara.

"I'm taking her back to Metropolis with me. I can protect her until her powers return," Kal argues.

"No, that's too far and we need to monitor her. I can take care of her until her powers return," Alex counters.

"I don't need taken care of, I just need to get out of here!" Kara snaps, before adding, "Look, I know that you are all just trying to help, but this isn't what I need. What I need is my home and my bed... I need out of here!"

"Kara you are not used to being powerless. You need to be with me," Kal argues again going over to her.

"Kara, I can protect you as well as he can and I will stay with you at your place," Alex interjects.

"Stop. Everyone just stop. Listen to her, she needs a break, all of this is too much," Cat says moving into the center of the room. Turning to stare directly at Kara, she adds. "Kara, come home with me. You just need some time and space to relax and adjust. We can go to the beach house for a few days."

"Cat, this isn't going to be resolved in a weekend at your beach house..." Alex begins.

"Stop it! All of you seem to forget that I can take care of myself," Kara snaps at them before storming out of the room.

Alex and Cat both start to follow her, but Eliza slips out the door first. "I've got this," she says quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara," Eliza says following her outside and grabbing her arm. "Honey, stop for a moment."

Kara stops, but doesn't turn around.

"Everyone in that room loves you so much. They all want to take care of you, because you've taken care of them," Eliza points out. Kara's shoulders relax, so she knows that she's hearing her.

"I-I- can't," Kara says turning slowly to face her. "Eliza I just need time to figure this out. I don't know who I am without the powers. Cat says that my powers don't define me, but she doesn't understand. Everything that I've done has been defined by them. I mean, I wear glasses to limit my vision," she replies tearfully. "I like being able to protect you guys, how do I just stop doing that?" She asks.

"Kara, there is more to you than being a protector," Eliza says softly reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but all of you have been targeted before because of me. Now if you're targeted, I won't be able to protect any of you. Look, maybe Kal's right. Maybe I should go to Metropolis with him for a few days at least," Kara remarks, sighing heavily.

"No, I think that you are right. You just need to go home to your apartment and relax for a few days. I could stay with you overnight or longer if you want. But I think you need time to be you, without them," Eliza explains placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kara feels the warmth of her hand and turns to her and collapses into her arms. "I'm so tired of everything right now. Do you think we could just go now?" She asks quietly.

"I'll see what I can work out," Eliza replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me?" Cat replies when Eliza informs her of Kara's request.

"She just needs some time to adjust," Eliza explains to them. "And I'm going to stay with her for a few days, so she won't be alone."

"Mom, y-you're going to stay with her?" Alex asks clearly disappointed.

"Alex, you know how much she loves you," Eliza says going to her daughter and taking her hand. Then turning to the others she adds, "You all mean so much to her. She just needs a little time and space."

"We can't just let her do this," Alex responds looking from Hank to Kal.

"It's her decision," Hank points out. "I trust that Eliza can handle her right now," he adds.

"I can handle her too," Alex counters

"Alex, Eliza will keep us posted," Kal says placing a hand on the small brunette's shoulder.

Eliza nods and smiles tightly before turning to go. "The car is waiting, I'll call you later," she says before kissing Alex goodbye and squeezing her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they drive back to the city, Lucy tries to get Cat to talk to her about Kara.

"I'm sure that she'll call you and explain," Lucy remarks.

"She doesn't need to explain herself to me. I understand, probably more than any of you, what she is going through," Cat remarks.

"Cat, it's obvious that you are not okay," Lucy says turning to glance over at her.

"Yes, I am upset. But I am not going to discuss this with you, Ms Lane. I have a therapist," Cat snaps.

"Cat, Kara loves you... just don't forget that," Lucy points out.

"I suggest that you worry about your own relationship ... Alex's guilt is going to eat her alive," Cat says sharply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, how is Kara?" Carter asks when she gets home that night.

"She's doing much better Carter," Cat replies, easing out of her heels and picking them up.

"When can I see her?" He asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure that she's up to visitors right now," Cat says carefully.

"But you said she's better," he protests.

"She is better," Cat replies pausing, unsure how to explain what Kara's going through, since he still doesn't know that she is Supergirl.

"But if she's better, than why doesn't she want to see us?" He asks confused.

"She's been through a lot. The type of illness that she had, it made her really weak and now that she's home, she just needs some time to get her strength back," Cat explains, hoping to reassure him.

"Can I text her?" he asks. "I just want her to know that I'm thinking about her," he adds.

"Of course you can text her, but if she doesn't respond right away, I don't want you to worry. She may not have her phone on, since she's at home," Cat replies running her hand through his hair.

"Mom, she responded right away. She says that she misses me too," he says happily.

"Get your things together Carter. We're going to the beach house for a few days," Cat says heading down the hall to her room.

"Mom, I have school tomorrow," he reminds her.

"Not any more," Cat replies tiredly.


End file.
